vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sieg (Fate/Apocrypha)
|-|Sieg= |-|Siegfried= |-|Fafnir= Summary Sieg (ジーク, Jīku) is the main male protagonist in Fate/Apocrypha novel alongside Ruler. Originally a nameless homunculus kept in a storage tank as a means of providing energy for Yggdmillenia's Servants, he eventually gained a sense of self and escaped with the help of Astolfo. He is almost killed at a certain point in the story, but is saved when Siegfried implants his heart into the homunculus, granting the latter new life at the cost of his own. Feeling incredible gratitude towards the Servant, the homunculus adopts the name Sieg in his honor and works with Ruler to save his fellow homunculi end the Great Goly Grail War. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 7-B with strikes, higher with Balmung | At least 7-B, likely higher Name: Sieg, Homunculus, The Superior and Kind Dragon Origin: Fate/Apocrypha Gender: Male Age: Unknown, unlikely to be more than a few months old, physically in his early-mid teens after obtaining Siegfried's heart Classification: Homunculus | Pseudo-Servant | Dragon Powers and Abilities: Magic, Energy Blasts, Can analyze the structure of an object and change it to make it more brittle | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Invulnerability, Master Swordsman, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Can instantly restore his mana with Galvanism, Has an affinity for Dragon Slaying, Gains boosts to his durability and attack potency when facing Dragons or those with the aspect of a Dragon in combat, Can use the electricity produced by his nerves to rapidly regenerate his prana supply | Flight, Energy Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level (Has difficulty cutting down a Dragon Tooth Warrior) | At least City level with physical strikes (parried blows from Karna, comparable to Saber in terms of his strength parameters), higher (Balmung is an A+ Rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm on par with Clarent Blood Arthur and holds great fame, can rapidly use Balmung to match Brahmastra Kundala and temporarily delay Vasavi Shakti when used along with the fragment of the Blasted Tree in Sieg's heart) | At least City level, likely higher (As a full-on Dragon, he should be stronger than most Servants, Dragons are said to be able to raze countries with their powerful breath) Speed: Peak Human (Gained a much stronger constitution after receiving Siegfried's heart, but is nowhere near the strength or speed of Servants) | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Perfectly replicates Siegfried's parameters) | Unknown (Flew to the Reverse Side of the World) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Class 25 | At least Class 50 (Carried the entire Greater Grail) Striking Strength: Class KJ | Class PJ, at least Class PJ with Balmung | At least Class PJ Durability: Wall level (All but powerless against a Servant, but managed to survive an attack from Mordred after the latter was drained from using Clarent Blood Arthur) | At least City level (On par with Saber in terms of his Endurance ranking), likely higher with Armor of Fafnir (Reduced Karna's blows, which are fatal to most Servants, to minor scratches) | At least City level, likely higher Stamina: Virtually tireless for as long as he has mana Range: Extended melee range with a sword, several meters with magecraft | Extended melee range normally, several kilometers with Balmung's activated effect (comparable to Clarent Blood Arthur, which bears similar properties to Excalibur when used as a Noble Phantasm) | Several meters due to sheer size, Several hundred meters with Dragon Breath Standard Equipment: Astolfo's sword, Dead Count Shapeshifter Command Spells that allow him to become Siegfried | Balmung, a mighty greatsword with the traits of both a Holy and a Demonic Sword and bears a particular affinity towards Dragon Slaying | None notable Intelligence: Due to being kept inside a storage tank for most of his life, Sieg is somewhat clueless, naive, and single-minded. While much more logical and intelligent than his friend Astolfo, he is socially inept and unaware of world history, proper manners e.t.c. However, he is able to quickly absorb information from his surroundings over the course of days, being able to pass for a somewhat eccentric but ultimately normal human being during that time and learning how to use magecraft, Command Spells, and convince his fellow homunculi to rebel upon realizing that there is nothing binding him from learning and making these choices. As Siegfried he gains all of his sword technique, knowledge, and experience of the original, but cannot initially perform at his best due to needing time to get used to his power. Afterwards, he is able to match Karna in one-on-one combat and through his mastery of Frankenstein's Galvanism manages to surpass Siegfried in the aspect of his Noble Phantasm use. Weaknesses: He only has three Command Spells to transform with, each lasting three minutes, is somewhat naive and clueless at times due to his lack of worldly knowledge, the dragon blood within his heart is slowly killing him and the Dragon Fafnir attempts to kill him in his dreams | Armor of Fafnir can be pierced through a leaf-shaped mark on his back that cannot be covered, allowing even minor attacks to deal severe damage to Sieg, it will also fail if the opponent has a Dragon Slaying attribute and is reduced in effectiveness should Sieg choose to block his opponent's blows with Balmung. Initially, using Balmung would leave Sieg in crippling pain and weakness as his prana reserves were drained and his body clung to "being a Saber", but this has since been solved after gaining Berserker's Galvanism | As a Dragon he is weak to Dragon Slaying weaponry or abilities Notable Attacks/Techniques: Straße/Gehen: (Logic Path/Open, 理導／開通シュトラセ／ゲーエン, Ridō/kaitsū Shutorase/gēen) A magecraft instinctively embedded into Sieg's Magic Circuits that enable him to enact his wish for the destruction of an object. In his first use, he analyzed the structure of the glass tank containing him, allowing him to modify it so that it'd be as brittle as old wood. When using it against Gordes, it manifested as a powerful blast of energy, with his palm becoming the barrel of a gun and the sheath of a sword, destroying Gorde's arm and mercilessly devouring his heart. Dead Count Shapeshifter: Dragon Revelation Command Spells (竜告令呪デッドカウント・シェイプシフター, Ryū Tsuge-reiju Deddo Kaunto Sheipushifutā) Three special black Command Spells that Sieg gained after receiving Siegfried's heart, each spell allows him to take the form of the Heroic Spirit Siegfried for exactly three minutes, perfectly replicating his parameters, experience, technique, personal skills, Noble Phantasms. Blasted Tree: The Lightning Tree of Crucifixion: (磔刑の雷樹ブレステッド・ツリー, Takkei no Raiju Buresuteddo Tsurī) Due to the fact that Berserker's use of this Noble Phantasm restarted Sieg's heart, part of her will and power is embedded within him. As a result, he is able to rapidly charge Balmung with the mana generated through Galvanism to fire it off repeatedly at speeds that the Heroic Spirit Siegfried could never accomplish and negating the crippling aftereffects of attempting such an attack. Through it he is able to use Balmung multiple times in his last duel with Karna and temporarily ward off the likes of Vasavi Shakti. Key: Sieg | Dead Count Shapeshifter | Fafnir Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Homunculus Category:Sword Users Category:Dragons Category:Energy Users Category:Teenagers Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Summons Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7